Una nota que el cielo transformó en confusión
by natalia clow
Summary: YAOI RenXTokiya,RenMasa.Ren ultimamente cada vez se siente más ansioso con respecto a Tokiya, cada vez se siente menos lleno con Hijirikawa, esa ansiedad lo lleva a hacer... no precisamente algo bueno


Bueno esto está dedicado a la parejita que se ha estado formando en los últimos capítulos de utapri…

Dedicado a mi amiga Lillie TE amo manita! 3

**Pareja:** Ren X Tokiya (principalmente) Ren X Hijirikawa (secundaria)

No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo… o bueno quizás sí… pervertir sus mentes (?) XD

**UNA NOTA QUE EL CIELO TRANSFORMÓ EN CONFUSIÓN**

Tenía una extraña sensación. El peso que sentía sobre su pecho era algo que le prohibía respirar con libertad. Con sus dedos, delicadamente peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y sentándose suavemente quería evitar despertar a Masato, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se había dicho más de una vez "Yo quiero a Hijirikawa", pero no entendía qué era lo que causaba que la presencia de Tokiya le hiciera sentir esa incomodidad.

Cuando estaban practicando la canción, a pesar de tener a Hijirikawa al lado, sus ojos no se despegaban de Tokiya, quien al parecer ignoraba su existencia. El sabor amargo que producía esas reacciones que él no se esperaba, de alguna manera lo estaban induciendo a un triste remolino de sensaciones obsesivas. La única manera que veía que Tokiya lo miraba era cuando se trataba de Nanami, por eso, generalmente la molestaba más que de costumbre en presencia de él.

-Corderito. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a Nanami. –Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Al terminar la frase una encantadora y sensual sonrisa delineó sus labios y vio como de alguna manera Nanami se ponía nerviosa y con el rabillo de ojo miraba la reacción de Tokiya quien parecía estar esperando cualquier momento para atacar. En la mente de Ren venían frases como "Vamos, ataca. Eso es lo que quiero" "Mírame y está atento a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo", pero en el momento que Ren pensaba que ya tenía a Tokiya en su juego, este simplemente se iba y lo dejaba con una ansiedad que nunca antes en su vida había sentido.

Cada vez estaba más intranquilo y prevenido con respecto a él y aunque odiara admitirlo, su sola presencia ponía sus sentidos a todo lo que daban. Muchas veces se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a métodos sucios con Hijirikawa, para olvidar por un momento esa masa oscura y nauseabunda que le estaba carcomiendo la razón.

El cuerpo de Hijirikawa se acoplaba perfectamente a él y eso le gustaba pero hacía algo en su relación que estaba dando un espacio suficiente para que él pudiera sentir esa ansiedad por Tokiya.

Aquellos ojos azules se veían nublados con clara certeza, en el momento que se ponía pensar en Tokiya. Ese día su razón se resquebrajó y el ansia de llenar esa sed que apagaría el fuego de ese desasosiego que le producía Tokiya se vio fuera de control.

Apenas las pieles tuvieron contacto con Hijirikawa su zozobra se prendió en un incendio incontrolable que hizo que su cordura se volviera en instinto y este le decía que ese cuerpo no era lo que necesitaba. Esa noche su cuerpo ya no pudo recibir a Hijirikawa y este siendo lo más comprensible posible se fue a dormir a su cama dejándole ese espacio a Ren.

Aquella noche salió a caminar tratando de mantener esa imagen para sí mismo de autocontrol y que su orgullo no se viese afectado, pero entonces como si obra del destino fuera, escuchó la voz de Tokiya quien estaba al lado del lago.

El incendio se transformó en un infierno, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su sien se perló de aquel sudor que demostraba su estado de ansiedad, ira y descontrol. Hundió cautelosamente sus pies en el pasto para no hacer ruido. Quería que aquella voz que concentrada parecía en esa tarea de transmitir bellas notas a sus oídos, se mantuviera así. Cuando lo tuvo cerca y este se volteó al verlo, el silencio fue mortal.

Los ojos fijamente se miraban apenas se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos titubeo o hizo el intento de bajar o desviar la mirada, sencillamente aquellos ojos transmitían un estado de excitación extraño, confuso y la atmosfera lo empeoraba.

Aquella masa oscura de obscenidad subió a la cabeza de Ren, quien al ser consciente de eso sencillamente dejo que su cuerpo siguiera la batuta de aquel controversial sentimiento. Se acercó felinamente mientras que tomó con fuerza la camisa de Tokiya y lo acercó a sí.

Ren iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero un dedo de Tokiya se posó en sus labios y este dijo en un tono frío y bajo que lo caracterizaba.

-Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que este silencio, entonces no lo digas.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron con sorpresa mientras que reponiéndose del shock acercó sus labios demandantemente a los de Tokiya que no se resistieron mucho. Las respiraciones se combinaban y se escuchaban los gemidos ahogados por parte de los dos. Ren no podía creer que la cura para toda su ansiedad estuviera en otro cuerpo que no fuese Hijirikawa, pero ahí estaba, extasiado de la forma más salvaje posible porque aquella sensación que se posaba en su pecho estaba desapareciendo.

A pesar de que de experiencias sexuales él era el rey, el tener de esa manera tan sumisa a Tokiya, lo ponía un poco torpe, pero no por eso su boca dejaba de ser una delicia pecadora. Sus labios masajeaban fuerte y apeteciblemente los de Tokiya, quien simplemente no podía evitar suspirar de placer por solo esos labios maestros hacían con él. La lengua no era diferente, era como una mecha de algún tipo de explosivo, puesto que apenas pasaba por el canal húmedo de Tokiya, este sentía un montón de explosiones por toda su columna y extremidades que hasta dudaba que pudiera quedarse en pie.

Los labios se separaron mínimamente y Ren con frustración susurró.

-Maldición, me enloqueces. No me ignores, mírame.

Los ojos de Tokiya se abrieron ante aquellas palabras y este respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

-Ya lo hago.

Y se botó con vehemencia hacia la boca de Ren. Ninguno después de eso podía detenerse. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse y las diestras manos de Ren comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Tokiya.

Se sentía tan cálido aquel pecho, tan diferente del de Hijirikawa, pero eso le encantaba. De alguna manera buscaba esa sensación que sólo podía darle ese cuerpo. Comenzaba a besarle el cuello y este dejó salir un gemido más deleitable que toda la música bella del mundo. Comenzó a guiarlo para que se acostaran en el pasto y este le secundó armoniosamente.

Los cuerpos se rozaban, se frotaban, se acariciaban, de manera que fuera algo obsesivo. Incluso el hecho de estar engañando a Hijirikawa lo estaba haciendo mucho más emocionante.

-Déjame hacerlo Tokiya. –Dijo con una gran desesperación.

La respuesta a eso fue un silencio que Ren no supo interpretar.

Un olor comenzó a producirse, era un olor a tinta, a la tinta que Hijirikawa utilizaba para escribir. Confuso comenzó a estar pendiente de ese olor hasta que escuchó ese ruido de que algo se caía. Se levantó de un saltó de la cama y no supo que fue lo que sintió en ese momento.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Hijirikawa, quien recogía unos rollos de papel que tenía para escribir.

Ren se devolvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde, poniéndose las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos. "¿Era todo un sueño" fue lo primero que se preguntó. La decepción que tuvo lo paralizó por un rato, mientras sus sentidos volvían a su estado normal.

Cuando hubo asimilado que todo lo que había sentido no era más que una patética fantasía producto de su frustración, se acostó de nuevo a dormir.

El día siguiente estaba preparado para ir a practicar la canción, para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado era para ver a Tokiya, pero entonces se sonrió a sí mismo con esa general arrogancia que llevaba para sus conquistas dijo:

-Ninguno de mis caprichos queda sin ser cumplido. Espera Tokiya, sencillamente espera.

**Espero que les haya gustado en verdad! Y Lillie, espero que esta sorpresa haya gustado!**

**Nunca me imagine que esta sería mi primera pareja en lso fics de utapri, pero debo decir que jujuju no quiero que sea la última *A* esta pareja es la más excitante y misteriosa de toda la serie… **


End file.
